MY DREAM
by Lorelei Khushrenada
Summary: I had a dream about Gundam Wing, and wrote it down. I remodified it to be a fanfiction. 5+D


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. *cries*

This was a dream I had a long time ago…..oh, say, seventh grade. ^_^ I'm now in tenth grade.

The setting is a few months after the war ended. One more thing, I set this up as a fan fiction, and revised some stuff.

****************************************

Once upon a time (I don't know how to start this), a gorilla that lived on top of a mountain. He saw Dorothy and 'fell in love', but she didn't like him. And so, the gorilla came down from his mountain to claim Dorothy. Afraid that the gorilla won't take no for an answer, Dorothy came to the Gundam pilot for help.

"Please, guys," Dorothy pleaded, "I promise not to bother you guys anymore after…….pleeeeeaaaaaassseee?"

"OK, fine," Heero answered," but what are we supposed to do, per se?"

"Well, we could make the thing after you jealous if somebody acted like they were in love with you, and vice versa," Trowa suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, Trowa"

"Thanks, Duo."

"But who's gonna do so," Dorothy asked.

"Well, I'm with Sylvia," Quatre said.

"Hilde," Duo replied.

"Relena and I are together," Heero stated.

"I've got a performance tonight. So, I'm sorry, I cannot," Trowa replied.

Although Wufei was paying attention, the other Gundam pilots' lightning quick tongues left him with no choice, but to be the one to 'act' in love with Dorothy.

"Fine. I'll do it," Wufei said, exasperated," but what if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry," Dorothy replied," Here's the plan. Wufei and I will be in th same bed in one room while you guys try to control and send the gorilla home, k?"

"OK," everyone replied.

"But what are you to do with Wufei, Dorothy," Heero asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. We're just going to sleep."

Then, they all commenced with their operation. 

A short time later……

When Dorothy went into Wufei's room to begin their part of the plan, she saw that he was wearing headphones. Besides that, Wufei was singing what he was listening to, Linkin Park's "In the End" while jumping up and down playing the air guitar.

All of a sudden, Wufei realized that Dorothy, along with Quatre, Duo and Heero, they were watching him.

"UH, hi," was all he could muster.

"Is he going to do that every waking moment," Dorothy asked the other stunned Gundam pilots.

"Nah, he'll be too busy staring at you sleeping, Little Miss Supermodel (did I forget to mention her profession?)," Duo replied.

"Shut up, Duo, "Wufei yelled.

Feeling victorious, Duo grinned happily and walked away.

Smiling, Quatre said his see-you-laters and Heero just nodded his head.

As Wufei put away his CD player and headphones, Dorothy closed the door. She looked at the king-sized bed with ease. The green coverlet looked beautiful and elegantly contrasted with the gold colored pillow cases. As she was admiring the wonderfully good taste Wufei had, Dorothy's eyes were averted to look at Wufei. Even though his pajamas looked like it was made of silk, he slipped it off. Snapping out of her trance, Dorothy made her way to the bed.

Wufei wondered why Dorothy just stood there watching him. He decided to drop any thought that involved her becoming attracted to him; though the thought did sound appealing to him. Turning around towards the bed Wufei saw Dorothy taking off her robe revealing the nightgown she'll be wearing to sleep. The night gown was a corset-like short dress with the ends barely covering her thighs.

Wufei, who was now sitting up on the bed, under the coverlet,

exclaimed," WOW! Are you really going to wear that to sleep?"

Dorothy blinked at him and replied," Of course I am."

Then, she crawled on the bed towards Wufei, seductively. He swallowed hard as she aligned her hips with his. As she was doing that, he tried to keep her from noticing what she's doing to him

Dorothy then placed her palms on his neck and jaw line while lightly touching other parts of his face.

"Now, Wufei, be a good boy and untie the ribbon for this corset," Dorothy commanded, moaning, she continued," it really hurts."

Wufei looked her in disbelief.

"Please?"

As Dorothy pleaded, she got closer and closer to him, but before she was able to totally control him with her feminine wiles, Wufei wrapped his arms around her mid-section and lain her down next to him.Dorothy winced a little because of the tightness of her outfit. Wufei saw this and immediately undressed her.

"HEY!! I didn't tell you to do that!!"

Dorothy suddenly became 5 or more shades of red. She never thought that the loner of the Gundam pilots would be like this. Unexpectedly, under the circumstances, Wufei quickly grabbed the sheets and covered her.

Confused, Dorothy shrieked," What the HELL was that?!"

"Heh, I maybe a guy, but I'm not a pervert. I just wanted to mess with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

After a few minutes of staring at each other, they realize that the gorilla was at the other room, waiting to get to theirs. Though, they also hear Duo cursing and yelling, telling him to go home.

"I think we need to put a little show for your suitor, don't you think so, Dorothy?"

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, since you already are undressed……"

"Are you suggesting we do it to keep me safe, and not living atop a mountain, Mr. Chang," Dorothy asked, lifting one brow.

"I was going to suggest just faking it, but I like your idea better."

Getting on top of Dorothy, Wufei caressed her body with the delicate touches of his lips.

Moaning a little, Dorothy said," Ooh, that feels good."

*It's going to get even better*, Wufei thought, *you won't forget this night.*

On the other side of the bedroom, in the hallway, Duo continues to rant and rave towards the gorilla.

"Listen, you giant ape, she doesn't want you!!"

Every time Duo says such things, the gorilla would roar even louder.

Frustrated, Duo turned around and opened the bedroom door without looking and said," See, she doesn't want you!!"

Though Duo was not looking, Quatre, Heero and the gorilla were having an eyeful of Dorothy and Wufei's bodies interlocking in a blissful communication that is described only as hot, lustful sex.

"See!! Now will you go," Duo asked still not looking.

The gorilla hung its head down and left.

"Whew!! That was hard work!!"

"Well, let's go to sleep, and tell Dorothy tomorrow," Quatre said nervously, trying to keep Duo from opening the door. *Ohhhhhhh, my virgin eyes…….*

"All right," Duo agreed. Heero nodded, and the 3 Gundam pilots left to go to their rooms.

Catching their breath for a moment, Dorothy and Wufei looked at each other.

"So," Dorothy started, "Do you think he saw?"

"Definitely, but I think Quatre and Heero did too."

"Oh, well. Let's just say we did have sex."

Even though we didn't ?"

"Hey, nobody's getting hurt, so, why, not?"

Wufei chuckled at Dorothy's confidence.

"Let's go to sleep," Wufei suggested.

"Sure."


End file.
